In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, the introduction of Device to Device (D2D) communication is discussed as a new function after Release 12 (see Non Patent Document 1).
In the D2D communication, a plurality of neighboring user terminals perform direct communication without any intervention of a core network. That is, a data path of the D2D communication does not pass through the core network. On the other hand, a data path of normal communication (cellular communication) of a mobile communication system passes through the core network.